Hot and Cold
by cristianepf
Summary: Uma tentativa de descrever uma cena que não apareceu no episódio 4.12 - "Double Trouble In The Panhandle" quando Booth e Brennan passam uma noite no trailer e se vêem 'obrigados' a dividir uma cama


**Título:** Hot and Cold  
**Autor:** cristianepf  
**Categoria:** B&B: 4ª Temporada, Missing Scene, One Shot, Fluffy  
**Advertências:** nenhuma  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Capítulos:** 01  
**Completa:** [x] Yes [ ] No  
**Resumo:** Essa história é uma tentativa de descrever uma cena que não apareceu no episódio 4.12 - "Double Trouble In The Panhandle" quando Booth e Brennan passam uma noite no trailer e se vêem 'obrigados' a dividir uma cama.  
**Nota da Autora:** Eu fiquei realmente muito frustrada quando passaram batido pela história da cama. E isso não é exatamente o que eu gostaria que acontecesse, vamos dizer que é só a metade do que eu gostaria que acontecesse. E eu tenho uma boa *pervertida* idéia do que poderia ter acontecido, mas eu quis deixar dessa maneira pra caber certinho com o próximo acontecimento do episódio.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hot and Cold **  
_missing scene de "Double Trouble In The Panhandle"_

Depois de uma rápida estadia no circo, um caso solucionado onde tudo parecia ter terminado relativamente bem, Booth e Brennan finalmente podiam encerrar o disfarce e voltar para casa. Mas como Brennan não estivesse totalmente satisfeita com isso, quando Booth fez menção em começar a dirigir de volta, ela o convenceu de que viajar naquele horário não era uma solução muito viável ou segura. Afinal, tinha sido um dia cheio. Além de trabalhar no caso, haviam feito uma apresentação que, Booth tinha de concordar, fora de tirar o fôlego. Já que eles tinham o trailer e no trailer havia uma cama, segundo Bones, não havia mal nenhum que eles a dividissem por uma noite.

É claro, que mal poderia haver nisso? Mas ao contrário dela, Booth já começava a se sentir sufocado com a idéia de passar a noite ao lado dela e repentinamente sentia que o trailer ficava abafado. Se ele estivesse vestindo terno, seria uma boa hora para afrouxar o nó da gravata. Mas como não havia gravata alguma, o máximo que ele pôde fazer foi abrir todas as janelas do fundo do trailer, onde ficava localizada a única cama.

Quando Bones saiu do minúsculo banheiro alguns minutos depois, pôde ver Booth já deitado na cama semi-adormecido e completamente vestido com a calça preta que usara na apresentação e uma regata ligada que deixava os braços à mostra. Mas obviamente isso não a afetava de maneira alguma. Booth era seu amigo, parceiro de trabalho. Ela não o via dessa forma.

Também vestida com a roupa da apresentação, exceto pela capa dourada, Bones deitou-se na cama apertada ao lado dele, ainda usando a maquiagem, pois estava cansada demais para perder tempo em tirá-la. Mesmo tentando não fazer barulho para não perturbá-lo, não obteve muito sucesso na tarefa, mas em pouco tempo a luz estava apagada e tudo estava quieto. Ao menos foi o que aconteceu por 30 segundos.

- Booth? – Brennan começou a falar e cutucou-o no braço na tentativa de acordá-lo. – Booth?

- O que foi?

- Estou com frio. Por que todas as janelas estão abertas?

- Por que eu estou com calor, Bones. Será que você pode pegar um cobertor?

Ela remexeu em algum lugar por algum tempo e depois retornou a falar.

- Não há nenhum.

- Aqui, tome minha parte do lençol.

- Obrigada.

Ela agradeceu e ficou mais alguns minutos em silêncio e ele começava a embalar no sono novamente. Se ela permanecesse quieta, talvez não fosse passar uma noite tão difícil como tinha imaginado. Talvez até pudesse se esquecer da presença dela ao seu lado, era o pensamento que ele tinha em mente quando sentiu algo gelado encostando em sua pele. Ele se sobressaltou, um tanto pelo choque entre o frio da pele dela e o quente da pele dele, outro tanto pela reação inesperada dela.

- Bones, o que está fazendo?

- É bastante óbvio. Estou com frio, não consigo me aquecer e você é quente. – Ela respondeu simplesmente e com naturalidade. - E já que você não quer fechar as janelas, nem temos um cobertor disponível... Você sabia que essa é a maneira mais eficaz para uma pessoa se aquecer? Quando dois corpos estão em contato em um mesmo ambiente a temperatura dos dois tende a ficar em equilíbrio. Isso quer dizer que se eu me abraçar a você...

- Isso quer dizer que se você se abraçar em mim, eu vou pegar o seu frio e você vai pegar o meu calor.

- Não, na verdade só o seu calor vai passar para o meu corpo, aquecendo-o. O frio não é mutável porque ele não existe, o que existe é ausência de calor. O que é meu problema no momento.

- Então, basicamente, você está me usando como cobertor humano?

- Exatamente. Mas isso será benéfico para você também, já que sua temperatura vai diminuir um pouco, você não vai sentir tanto calor.

Apesar dele duvidar que tê-la abraçada a ele fosse diminuir a temperatura de qualquer forma, diante de tanta lógica da parte dela, era difícil discutir.

- Ok, Bones. Você venceu - Desistindo, ele a abraçou, puxando-a mais para perto dele. As mãos dela pareciam pedras de gelo em suas costas quentes, mas a sensação do corpo dela em contato com o dele, mesmo sob a roupa era muito mais agradável do que ele podia aguentar. Nesse momento, ela enroscou os pés aos dele e o fez saltar novamente.

- Wooooou, seus pés estão gelados, Bones! – ele falou alarmado. Ela estava mesmo fazendo isso?

- Eu sei! Eu já lhe disse que estou com frio.

- Está melhor? – ele perguntou depois de alguns minutos, tentando controlar a vontade de emaranhar os dedos nos cabelos dela.

- Um pouco. Funcionaria melhor se ambos estivéssemos sem roupas.

- Nem pense nisso, Bones. Nem ao menos pense. – ele respondeu embasbacado. Definitivamente, dormir estava fora de questão. Seria tensão sexual demais acumulada para uma noite só.

The End

-----------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
